


Marinette Kent

by AnnieRya



Series: Bio! Parent AU's [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Bio! Dad Clark Kent, F/M, Headcanon, Kryptonian Marinette, Past Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Platonic Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Marinette is a lot of things, fashion designer, baker, ladybug miraculous holder, daughter of a famous reporter, member of an endangered alien species.Marinette Kent daughter of Superman headcanons.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Clark Kent & Lois Lane
Series: Bio! Parent AU's [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843807
Comments: 7
Kudos: 343





	Marinette Kent

**Author's Note:**

> My first try at bio! dad au's I hope people like it.

  * Marinette Kent’s Mother passed away shortly after she was born.
  * The Kent’s thought she didn’t inherit any of her dad’s power’s until she made a hole in the wall after having a nightmare.
  * Martha taught her how to sew as a means to control her strength(It’s also a great excuse when asked about her glasses).
  * Marinette is seen as a small-town sweetheart by those who haven't seen her angry.
  * Marinette’s Kryptonian name is Mari Kal-El, she’s thankful that she doesn’t have to use it day to day.
  * Upon meeting the girl Lois asked Clark to bring her whenever there’s a fashion event that needs reporting to give the girl some insight into the Industry.
  * Marinette’s Aunt and Uncle wanted to get to know her so her dad and grandparent agreed to send her to Paris.
  * She learns some extra baking skills from them and some more of her culture from her Aunt.
  * After getting the Miraculous she banged her head against the concrete wall upon realizing she was actually WEAKER as Ladybug.
  * She tries to give Ayla some advice about the Ladyblog but it went in one ear out the other since what could she know about reporting?
  * She told her father about Paris and was almost dragged back home until Doctor Fate told him it’s best to not intervene.
  * Didn’t stop Diana from dragging her to Themyscira.
  * Marinette can fly but she’s bad at it so she just uses it to aid her gymnastics.
  * She tried pretending to be clumsy but stopped when she broke her window.
  * She knows Adrien because Lois was interviewing him one day and the two grew close.
  * He actually begged her in English to take him with her after school was over the first day of school.
  * Contrary to the Kent's family belief glasses & masks don’t work on friends and family with a decent amount of brain cell’s.
  * They speak in English if they don’t want people the hear them talk about the Miraculous.
  * In Paris she’s seen as the baker’s niece and young designer while in America she’s Lois Lanes stylish protege.
  * Adrien got to stay with her one summer and people started asking If the Kent’s adopted another kid.
  * Some of the class knows who her Dad is since they asked her how the hell she managed to get Gabriel to leave his son for the summer.
  * Adrien is a bit scared of Wonder Woman since Hercules is a past ring holder and fainted when he saw her and Mari in the bakery.
  * When Lila showed up, some people actually listened to her warning and were wary of Lila.
  * Lila threatened her but It wasn’t effective since Marinette’s dad is fricking Clark Kent, she’s been threatened by much lesser people before.
  * When Lila got her expelled Marinette called her dad who promptly handed the phone to Lois.
  * The people at the Daily planed heard one end of what can only be described as a fury on a verbal warpath.
  * She treated to pull Marinette from school(she couldn’t but Clack surely would listen to her), and make sure that he would never work a place of education as long as her body was on earth.
  * To say that Lila was pale when Lois mentioned her was putting it lightly.
  * If she wasn’t a minor she would have her Lies in the news, She thankfully only got a very happy lawyer having tea with her very angry mother.
  * Ayla asked Marinette why she didn’t tell her she said people with real connections don’t go running their mouth unless prompted.



**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it and please remember to comment what you think and if I should continue.


End file.
